Retazos de un amor perdido
by Manami-chan
Summary: Shaoran aceptó su pago por salvar a Sakura pero... nadie le dijo que aquello iba a doler tanto. Sobre  la desesperación de un chico enamorado.One shot situado en el país de Outo.


_Bueno, chicos, deciros que son las 23:01 del día 13 de julio. Es un día muy importante porque es el cumple de nuestro Shaoran. Pero también es un día muy importante para mi, porque hoy 13 de julio de 2011 voy a comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida. Una etapa muy esperada y deseada, que me traerá muchas alegrías (eso espero ¬_¬) y sobre todo mucha más libertad para hacer todo cuanto he soñado en mi vida. _

_Esto hay que celebrarlo!^_^_

_Por eso, y porque os aburrís mientras esperáis un nuevo capitulo de "El tesoro escondido de Clow", he decidido haceros este regalo en un tiempo record, (espero que no me ocupe toda la noche ^_^UUU)._

_Un one shot de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle!_

_Tenía muchas ganas de plasmar esta idea en un one shot y me parece una buena ocasión para hacerlo. Deciros que nos situamos en el país de Outo y consideradlo , no sé, como algo que pudo haber sucedido en ese país... por cierto este es mi preferido junto a el país de Tokio._

_Hallá vamos!_

_Los personajes Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autoras: CLAMP, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

"Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles"

_Retazos de un amor perdido._

El atardecer, de preciosos colores anaranjados, teñía de color dorado las copas de los árboles del jardín. Las carpas nadaban suavemente en el estanque, ajenas al dolor del mundo.

El suave sonido de la seda, rasgó el sepulcral silencio. La tela de exquisitos colores y delicadas flores bordadas se movió con sutil ligereza sobre el suelo de madera. De la misma elegante manera, la figura que escondía el lujoso kimono, se arrodilló en el suelo muy delicadamente.

Sus ojos rojizos se concentraron en el horizonte.

La bella mujer de rostro níveo parecía encontrar en la calidez del sol, la luz de esos ojos ambarinos. Aquellos ojos que le pidieron un desesperado deseo con agónico dolor.

El sufrimiento de esos chicos también le carcomía por dentro.

Tan solo pareció regresar a la tierra, cuando la pequeña mokona negra se acercó a ella portando una bandeja sobre su pequeña cabeza.

Yuko dibujo una media sonrisa y se sirvió una pequeña copita de sake.

Por un momento, miró su reflejo en la mínima copa de cristal y tras pensar algo unos segundos, se bebió la copita de sake de un solo trago.

-... todavía piensas en eso...- dijo Mokona mientras colocaba la bandeja en el suelo y se servía ella también una copa de sake.

-... ese país... es especial...- dijo la mujer mirando al horizonte en el cual se perdía el sol.-... los límites de la interferencia pueden ser diferentes allí...-

Mokona guardó silencio junto a su ama.

-... un solo deseo...- dijo Yuko con su tenue voz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche había caido en el país de Outo.

Fay se esmeraba en fregar lo platos con una tenue sonrisa y se los pasaba a Sakura, quién se ocupaba de secarlos adecuadamente y apilarlos a su lado. las delicadas manos de la princesa también sabían ser laboriosas, añadiendo una virtud más a las tantas que ya poseía la chica.

El de ojos azules dibujó una gran sonrisa. Sakura era una chica maravillosa, y se esforzaba mucho por ayudarle en la cafetería. Se podía adivinar que la chica deseaba desde hacía teimpo senirse útil dentro del grupo.

Además, poco a poco parecía que iba tomando más control sobre sus decisiones, gracias a que cada vez recuperaba más y más recuerdos de su vida anterior. era aún más fuerte y decidida.

Parecía segura, relajada... y no tan miedosa como parecía al comienzo de su viaje.

Y tal vez era, porque confiaba cada vez más en el grupo que la acompañaba en su dificil viaje.

Sobre todo confiaba ciegamente en ese chico...

Todos juntos, eran como una gran familia, que se cuidaba y se protegía los unos a los otros.

Incluso Kururon, aunque no lo reconociera, se afanaba por enseñar al chico todo lo que sabía. En el fondo, era su forma de ayudarle a realizar bien su cometido en ese viaje.

La mirada de Fay se entristeció. La existencia de Shaoran Li era igualmente triste y dolorosa.

Nacer tan solo para cumplir un solo cometido.

Y anclar tu propia felicidad para lograr tal fin.

Pobre Shaoran.

Fay miró a Sakura con ternura. La chica, había terminado de secar los platos y miraba como Mokona dormía.

Comprendía a la perfección el deseo del chico de protegerla a toda costa, de luchar porque ella sobreviviera. Sakura era dulce y adorable y se había ganado el corazón de todos ellos.

No era justo que la chica no pudiera corresponder jamás al cariño del chico.

Shaoran había aceptado un alto precio por salvarla, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero no era justo queel chicol se tuviera que conformar con los retazos de los recuerdos de un amor perdido...

En ese momento, las campanillas de la entrada titilearon para dejar paso a Kurogane y Shaoran que regresaban tras un largo día de entrenamiento.

-... Vaya, ya están aquí Kuropín y perrito...-dijo Fay sonriendo a los recién llegados.

-... qué bien que hayáis vuelto!...- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.-... ¿cómo os ha ido el día?...-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa a la chica.-... bien, Princesa...- y pasandose la mano por detrás de la cabeza dijo.-... estoy un poco cansado, creo que me iré a dormir...-

Y sin decir más, el chico se despidió de los presentes y se marchó a su habitación. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces con cara de preocupación.

-... Kuroron, espero que no hayas hecho trabajar mucho al chico...- le dijo Fay dándole un codazo a su interlocutor que se había sentado al otro lado de la barra.-... me parece que mami Fay tiene que regañar un poco a papá Kuroro por ser tan duro con el pequeño...-

-... Tú! deja de decir bobadas!...- dijo el hombre blandiendo su puño y poniéndose en pie.

Fay empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras Kurogane le gritaba y le agarraba de la corbata.

En eso, el de ojos azules reparó en una triste Sakura que se agarraba el delantal con nerviosismo mientras miraba al suelo.

Tanto Kurogane como Fay repararon en el semblante de la chica.

-... ha sido un día duro para él...- repuso el corpulento hombre.-... tan solo necesita descansar...-

Fay sonrió para si.-... pero no se pude descansar bien con el estómago vacío...- y comenzó a remangarse la camisa.-...Sakura, ¿por qué no acuestas a Mokona y luego le llevas a Shaoran el té y las pastas que le voy a preparar?...-

Sakura sonrió a Fay y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Seguidamente, desapareció del salón de la cafetería con Mokona entre sus brazos.

Kurogane cogió una de las pastas que Fay estaba colocando en el plato.

-... sabes que es inútil que interfieras...- murmuró el hombre casi para si.

Fay le sonrió.

-... tal vez este país sea especial...-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tenue luz de la Luna entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Shaoran estaba tendido en la cama mirando al techo, con su brazo apoyado en su frente.

No solo estaba cansado físicamente, sino también psíquicamente.

La agonía que sentía cada vez que Sakura recordaba más cosas, le estaba matando por dentro. Sí, era algo que él mismo había aceptado, y sí también era algo que se suponía arduo y doloroso.

Pero tan asfixiante.

Todo ese dolor estuvo a punto de estallar aquel día en el que Sakura abrió sus ojos por primera vez.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Aquellas palabras cayeron como losas en su corazón. Sintió el dolor más punzante que un ser humano podría sentir, y las lágrimas acabaron desbordándose en aquella solitaria calle.

Una vez.

Solo aquella vez.

Nunca más.

Porque no podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil. Debía recuperar sus plumas para ella, y evitar así que la luz de sus preciosos ojos verdes se apagase para siempre.

Debía ser fuerte.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Pero últimamente su corazón no escuchaba porque gritaba de dolor.

Y su mente buscaba soluciones, alternativas...

Hasta que hace unos días, desesperado, se encontró casi suplicando a la con la bruja dimensional.

Su negativa fue tan rotunda, que le hizo pensar que de verdad había deseos que jamás se podrían cumplir.

Por muy alto que fuese el pago.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de repente de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto dió el permiso, para dar lugar al angelical rostro de Sakura.

-...Princesa...- dijo amablemente, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La chica entró tímidamente con una bandeja en las manos que puso sobre la mesita.

-... perdóname, sé que djiste que querías descansar...- dijo tímidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.-... pero... todos pensamos que deberías comer algo...-

Shaoran sonrió ante sus palaras y contempló su actitud tímida e inocente mientras se apretaba el delantal con los puños. era absolutamente preciosa y adorable.

-... gracias Princesa, después me lo comeré todo...-

Y ambos guardaron silencio por un instante.

Instante en cuál deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar en ese lugar, no estar viajando por infinitos mundos...

Que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-...Shaoran...- interrumpió ella ese silencio.-... hay... algo... que quiero decirte...-

Aquel titubeo y su temblor en los labios hizo que Shaoran se pusiera tenso y recordara momentos más felices, en un país llamado Clow.

-... dígame Princesa...- dijo lo más calmado posible, gritándole a su corazón que aquella situación no era lo que parecía.

Sakura alzó la vista y sus ojos verdes brillaron con fulgor por un instante.

¿Era un tenue rubor lo que había en sus mejillas?

-... Shaoran... siento que... que tú...- dijo dubitativa.-... debiste ser alguién muy importante para mi... me niego a aceptar que antes no existías en mi vida...-

Aquellas palabras martillearon el cerebro del chico. Aquello no podía estar pasando...

-... dime Shaoran...- dijo la chica acercándose más a él.-...¿qué relación había entre nosotros?...-

El chico de ojos marrones clavó su mirada en la de ella. Aquella pregunta que la bruja le advirtió. Aquella que jamás debía ser contestada.

Pero...¿por qué no...?

Quiso gritarle que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Y que, casi podía asegurar, que ella... alguna vez... sintió lo mismo por él...

-... éramos... éramos...- su boca titubeó las palabras prohibidas.

No podía, no podía aprovecharse de esa situación.

Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta. Y de repente, se encontró que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica. Porque su mano había alcanzado el sorprendido rostro de ella y la estaba acariciando.

Se sobresaltó al ver su propio gesto, he intentó parar aquello pero, para su sorpresa, Sakura, que en un principio estaba muy sorprendida, sonrió y se sonrojó aún más.

Su preciosa pétalo de cerezo cerró los ojos y pidió con su rostro que no desistiera en sus caricias.

Y él, que hubiera dado todo con tal de que ella recordara un solo un instante, vió recompensado su esfuerzo.

Con una mano la recostó en su pecho, mientras que con la otra continuó acariciando su cabeza.

Sakura guardaba silencio, pero estaba feliz recostada en su pecho, abranzándole como siempre había soñado. Era tan suave y delicada...

-... lo recuerdo...-murmuró ella en su abrazo.-... recuerdo esta calidez que desprendía tu cuerpo al abrazarme...-

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que el corazón del chico se acelerase. Habían sido pocas las veces en que se habían abrazado en el pasado, casi siempre de forma repentina tras un largo viaje, pero lo llenaba de alegría saber que Sakura recordaba eso.

-... debíamos ser muy amigos... ¿verdad?...- dijo ella en un susurro.

Shaoran no respondió, solamente disfrutó de su abrazo y la pretó más contra su cuerpo.

Aquello era como estar en el cielo.

Un remanso de felicidad entre tanto sufrimiento.

Pero la chica se separó de él, al cabo de unos segundos un poco sorprendida y sobresaltada.

-...¿qué pasa?...- dijo él igual de sorprendido.-... lo siento Princesa, no debí...-se disculapaba el chico por su osadía.

Pero Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y se tapaba los labios sorprendida.

-... no, no es eso...- dijo nerviosa.-... acabo de recordar algo más...-

El corazón del chico dió un vuelco.-... ¿el qué?...-

Sakura estaba visiblemente más nerviosa que antes.-... acabo de recordar que yo... que yo...-

La chica se mordió el labio y desvió por un instante la mirada para luego mirarle a los ojos y decirle.-... que cuando te abrazaba... deseaba... que me besaras...-dijo abriendo al más no poder los ojos.

¿Que la besara...? ¿Había oído bien...?

-... y no sé por...-

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los insistentes labios del chico que se posaron con urgencia sobre los de ella.

No lo había pensado, había reaccionado por instinto.

Eso eralo único por lo que tan solo había respirado durante toda su vida.

Si Sakura quería que la besara... por todas las estrellas del universo que lo haría.

Los labios sedientos del chico recorrieron su boca con urgencia con deseo y desesperación, Y Sakura, que un principio parecía paralizada, comenzó a correponder con habilidad sus exigencias.

Aquello lo llenó de gozo.

Sospechaba lo que había pasado.

Sospechaba lo que pasaría después.

Pero nada en el universo le iba a impedir continuar con aquel dulce baile de caricias.

Nada le impediría ser egoista por un solo instante.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos se separaron, con la respiración ahogada en un suspiro por el apasionado momento.

La cara de Sakura en ese instante era de la más pura felicidad, llena de amor y ternura. Él sonrió y la besó en la frente y ella lo abrazó, recostándose en su pecho.

-... Shaoran yo...- susurró ella muy débilmente.

-...shhh..- la calló él con un susurro dulce.

Sabía que Sakura estaba cayendo, casi hechizada, en los brazos de morfeo.

Ella insistió en su abrazo.-... pero... yo... quiero decirte... algo... que...-

-... ya me lo dirás mañana...- susrró el chico con dulzura.-...no te preocupes...-

Ella asintió debilmente.-... pero, no quiero... que se... me... olvide...-

Y un segundo despues estaba dormida en sus brazos.

El chico le acarició la cabeza con dulzura. Por un instante se sintió triste. Sabía lo que ocurriría cuando ella despertase de nuevo...

Pero se sentía fuerte para afrontarlo.. Aquel momento le daría fuerzas para continuar su viaje, estaba seguro.

Con delicadeza, recostó a Sakura en la cama y dedicándole una última caricia, salió de la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-...Mokona...Mokona...- dijo el chico con un susurro.

Mokona entreabrió sus ojillos rojos somnolienta. Shaoran se sentó en la cama y tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos con ternura.

-... siento despertarte...- dijo el chico.-... ¿te importaría dejarme hablar con Yuko un momento?... duerme mientras lo hago, por favor...-

Mokona estableció la conexión con Yuko y cerró sus ojitos para seguir durmiendo entre los brazos del chico.

La bella mujer sonrió al chico.-... curioso país Outo...-

La rabia se le agolpó en la mirada al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de la bruja.

Shaoran desvió la mirada.-... el otro día... me negaste mi deseo... ¿por qué...?...-

-... el pago era muy alto...- dijo la mujer seriamente, quien había captado el tono de sus palabras.

-... ¡qué te importa mi pago!...- le espetó el chico con rudeza.-... limítate a conceder lo que se te pide...-

Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza.

Yuko dibujó una sonrisa amable.-... hubiese rebasado los límites de la interferencia...- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco de sake a los labios.-... vuestros destinos están unidos a tu primer deseo y tu pago por él... y ese debe ser él único deseo que se interfiera en el destino...-

-... recuperar las plumas a cambio de que ella... no me vuelva a recordar jamás...- meditó el chico casi para si.-... pero lo de hoy...-

-... curioso país Outo... ¿verdad?...-dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Shaoran se sonrojó un poco.-... se debe a este país ¿verdad?...-

Yuko ladeo la cabeza un poco.-...en parte sí, en parte no...-

El chico resopló ante tal acertijo. Yuko no estaba dispuesta a colaborar para resolver ese misterio, pero algo que temía asaltaba su corazón.

-... y si este país tiene que ver algo...- meditó el chico.-... como me temo, que lo que ha pasado también es... temporal...-

Yuko bebió de un tirón la copita de sake.-... desde una perspectiva, ha sido tan efímero como el instante que ha durado...-

Shaoran aferró los puños con rabia.-... pero desde otra perspectiva, puede ser tan eterno como el tiempo que dure tu vida, Shaoran Li...-

El chico se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Era cierto, tal vez Sakura no recordara jamás ese instante, pero él...

Él viviría con ese recuerdo durante toda su vida.

Su calidez, su cuerpo frágil, su sonrisa, sus suaves labios, la pasión de sus besos...

Todo ello había insuflado un rayo de luz a su vida.

El de que, a pesar de que ella no lo recordase, Skura le había amado alguna vez y había deseado sus besos y sus caricias.

-... Gracias...- dijo el chico ahora más calmado.

-... dale las gracias a quién ha realizado el pago de este deseo...-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol del amanecer se abría paso en el horizonte. La fresca brisa de la mañana, azotaba el rostro y despertaba los sentidos.

Se sorprendió de darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba eso de tener una vida normal y corriente, levantándose por la mañana temprano para trabajar en la cafetería.

Desde luego era mucho más fácil que poseer magia...

Iba a encaminarse dentro del bar, cuando se topó con los ojos profundos y marrones del chico.

-... ah, buenos días perrito...-dijo Fay alegremente.-... tienes mejor aspecto hoy, mucho más descansado... y sobre todo más feliz...-

Shaoran dió un par de pasos y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-...¿Cuál fue el pago?...- dijo el chico seriamente.

Fay se soprendió de las palabras del chico. Vaya, esa bruja chismosa...

-... Oh, Yuko es rápida en conceder deseos...- dijo riendo para quitarle importancia al asunto.-...bah, no te preocupes, fue una baratija mágica que tenía... nada de valor...-

Shaoran sonrió más aliviado. y fay resopló aliviado. Parecía que había colado...

El atlético hombre cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Aquel gesto hizo que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate, lo que hizo sonreír a Fay.

-... es dificil luchar contra el conjuro de Sakura, pero al ver lo deprimido que estabas, le sugerí a Yuko que jugara con la magia de este país...-

Shaoran bajó la cabeza aún más sonrojado.-... Gracias...-

Fay le dió un coscorrón en la cabeza.-... cambia esa cara, o Sakura lo recordará todo a pesar de que no puede...- empezó a reír el joven hombre.

Pero miró con tristeza al chico. Al menos uno de los dos recordaría ese instante.

En ese momento, Sakura salió muy apresurada de la cafetería, colocándose el delantal. Las mejillas de Shaoran se encendieron en un segundo.

-... Buenos días a todos...- dijo la chica muy vivaracha.-... siento haberme quedado dormida...-

En eso, Kurogane y Mokona salieron también de salón.-... ¿es que hoy no se desayuna?...- gritó el hombre malhumorado.

Fay dió un gran tortazo en la espalda a Shaoran.-... pues claro, hoy nuestros cachorros van a cocinar el desayuno para todos ¿eh, perrito y gatita?.

-... Por supuesto...- dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shaoran.

El chico de ojos marrones sonrió a su Princesa y juntos entraron en la cafetería.

-... Yo quiero tortitas!...- decía Mokona mientras iba hacia dentro subida en el hombro de Kurogane.

-... Tú bola blanca!... te vas a poner gorda!...- respodía Kurogane.

Fay sonrió divertido ante la escena. Observó como el chico estaba sumamente feliz, viendo a Sakura andar de un lado para otro de la cafetería.

Le había concedido un rayo de felicidad a ese chico.

No había nada como sentir un poco de amor de tu persona amada.

El recuerdo de haber besado a Sakura le acompañaría siempre.

Incluso, después de ver el rostro tan feliz del chico, el pago ahora le parecía insignificante.

Sobre todo, comparado con lo que el propio chico le había ofrecido a cambio de un poco de amor de Sakura.

Su propia vida al finalizar su misión.

Estaba al límite de su desesperación, sin lugar a dudas

Fay miró al cielo de azul brillante.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y brillaba con fuerza.

Se tapó su ojo derecho con una mano y comprobó que el sol brillaba igualmente.

-...Tokio...- murmuró para si.

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami-chan:**__ Son las 3:13 del 14 de julio de 2011. He tardado menos de lo que pensaba. Cuatro horas!. Espero que os haya gustado este one shot! Sí, no busquéis más que solo tiene un capítulo!^^. _

_Como he dicho antes, estoy de celebración. Espero que os guste mi regalo._

_Análisis del one shot__: Shaoran muy deprimido, pide un deseo a Yuko, poniendo en juego su propia vida. Yuko se lo niega y Fay le concede parte de ese deseo. Bonito eh?. _

_Preguntas:__ ¿Cuál fue el deseo de Shaoran? ¿y cuál fue el pago de Fay? Quiero respuestas._

_A mis lectores de "El tesoro escondido de Clow": __paciencia, estoy trabajando en ello, pero la trama se complica un poco y hay muchas cosas que pensar._

_Finalmente decir que me encanta Fay: su apariencia física y su personalidad. Pienso que desea de verdad proteger a todos ellos porque han sido las personas más importantes en su vida después de años de soledad. No cre que sienta nada especial por Kurogane, más que una bonita amistad, pero me encanta hacerlos discutir. Kurogane no sale mucho en este capitulo porque Fay es el entendido en magia y el único que sabe que Outo es una realidad virtual, y como tal ¿Por qué no podría hacerse realidad ese deseo?._

_Saluditos y nos seguimos leyendo en "El tesoro escondido de Clow"^^_


End file.
